V of Faceness (Part 2)
V of Faceness (Part 2) is the second part of the eleventh episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy's minions chase down Evil Guy, who is possessed by the Viacom logo, battling him in the ash-gray clouds above the Black House. Script Note: Any character possessed by the Viacom logo is addressed as "Viacom Logo" in the dialogue sections of the script. Scene 1 Fade in to Shadow Kirby, carrying Fernando in his mouth as he glides beneath the clouds. Pickle is hanging on to his feet, green flames bursting out of the bottoms of his feet. The clouds are ash-gray, and some sunbeams poke through them every few minutes. Fernando pokes his head and arms out of Shadow Kirby's mouth. FERNANDO: Are we there yet? It's gross in here. SHADOW KIRBY: Mmf! PICKLE: Get back inside, Fernando. Shadow Kirby won't be able to carry you all the way to Washington, D.C. when you're sitting on his back. SHADOW KIRBY: Mm-hm. FERNANDO: Fine... Fernando clambers back into Shadow Kirby's mouth. The sky darkens completely and the clouds turn black instead of gray. PICKLE: Storm's coming. You think we should land for a bit? SHADOW KIRBY: Mm-mm. PICKLE: All right. Suit yourself. Shadow Kirby executes a sharp dive upward, startling Pickle. PICKLE: Whoa, hey! Are you trying to make me even more exhausted? I'm not exactly hanging on for fun, you know. SHADOW KIRBY: Hmph. Shadow Kirby's wings carve through the thick clouds as the camera zooms in on the clouds themselves and fades to black. Scene 2 Cut to Evil Guy, possessed by the Viacom logo, flying over a noisy city swamped with power lines, which form a web above it. Lightning bottom-lights Evil Guy's stomach and "face". VIACOM LOGO: It seems that...I've flown into a heavily populated area...of the city...I shouldn't...fly so low... The possessed Evil Guy slowly curves upward as he flies closer and closer to the Black House. VIACOM LOGO: Almost...there... The possessed Evil Guy brushes up against some power lines, ripping through them from below. VIACOM LOGO: Oh...no, no, no... The possessed Evil Guy dips below the power lines, but becomes even more tangles in them. Diving towards the ground, he drags the sparking end of a power line with him. Once it connects with the asphalt below, it shocks the possessed Evil Guy, who yells and slumps to the ground, tangled in the lines. Cars begin to stop in front of the possessed Evil Guy, honking loudly and blinding him with their headlights. VIACOM LOGO: So much for...laying low... People begin to exit their vehicles and call the police. Some of them are shouting frantically. VIACOM LOGO: No, no...quiet down...I'm just a...stuntsman from...Viacom...see? The possessed Evil Guy points to his face. The people quiet down, apologizing, and help him off the street. Fade to black as he sits on the curb, twitching and sparking slightly. Scene 3 Cut to Pickle and co. sitting next to a large window in a cafe. Pickle is drinking hot coffee and Shadow Kirby is inhaling a pile of waffles. Fernando is sitting on a stool, hunched over and crossing his arms, frowning. PICKLE: Fernando, calm down. It'll be better in there once Shadow Kirby gets some delicious waffles stuck in his teeth. SHADOW KIRBY (With his mouth full): I don't have teeth. FERNANDO: No. You know what? I don't have to put up with this. I have gone through so much-- PICKLE: Look, Fernando, I really do feel bad about putting you through this. We're close to the Black House already, so I'm sure Shadow Kirby could handle carrying you on his back instead. SHADOW KIRBY: I can hold you with my arms. Sitting on my back would hinder my flying abilities. FERNANDO: Fine. PICKLE: You sure you don't want anything? FERNANDO: Yes, I'm sure. How are you going to pay for this stuff, anyway? I had no idea you carried money. PICKLE: I don't. I don't even have pockets. I just told the guy at the counter I was a circus performer, and that I would "pay" him with a free visit to the circus. FERNANDO: Seriously? And he believed you? PICKLE: Yeah, he thought we were part of that giant, annoying circus we saw on our way here. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, I'm done with the waffles. Let's go. FERNANDO: All your waffles? Already? SHADOW KIRBY: No, no. The ones in the entire restaurant. Now, come on. PICKLE: All right. Let's go. FERNANDO: And I'm hanging BELOW Shadow Kirby, not...in his mouth. SHADOW KIRBY: Yep. Fade to black. THE END Moral Pickles get coffee. Trivia This episode was originally longer than it was meant to be, so it was split into two episodes. The next part is here.